Naruto Disguises
by Park Eun Ah-1412
Summary: Naruto marah kepada Sasuke karena ia selalu disebut jones yang nggak laku-laku,sehingga Naruto berniat mengerjai sasuke untuk balas dendam. apa yang akan dilakukan naruto kepada sasuke? :V (maaf summary nya gak jelas#baca aja )


Paring : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto #Pinjem namanya doang om,#iyaa#ikhlas ya :V

Rate :K

Genre : humor,parody

Warning : OOC,gaje,alur terlalu cepat,dapat merusak mata(?),perut mual,TYPO tersebar-sebar.

.

.

.

**Sakura love Sakura : Sasuke kamu sedang apa?**

**Sasuke prince tomato : Kalau kamu?**

**Sakura love Sakura : Tebak aja ^^**

**Sasuke prince tomato : Pasti mikirin aku? #berharap**

**Sakura love Sakura **: **I-iya #blushing**

Sasuke Uchiha,Cowok populer yang sedang senang-senangnya chattingan di sosial media paling beken diDunia yaitu Facebook,dan juga karna ia sedang tertarik oleh seorang yang bernama 'Sakura love Sakura' di Sosmed tersebut. Saat sedang asik-asiknya berchatting ria karna pesannya telah terbalas membuat Sasuke semangat akan jawaban teman chat nya itu. tapi...

**SET!**

Yap! Mati lampu dikediaman Uchiha membuat Uchiha Sasuke memaki-maki PLN dengan kata-kata kutukan. "Sasuke! Sudah Ibu bilang,kalau sore jangan nyalain komputer bego!" teriak Ibu Sasuke membuat Sasuke menambah makiannya.

"Cih,kampret banget sih tu PLN!" umpatnya.

**Flashback **

Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berjalan-jalan di taman,yahh inilah nasib jones,mereka jalan sendirian,bercanda sendirian,dan galau juga sendirian!.

"Hei,Teme! Kenapa lo ikutan jadi jones? Padahal banyak amat cewek cakep ngantri buat jadi pacar lo,buat gue iri aja! Atau jangan-jangan..."ucap sahabat karib Sasuke,Naruto menggantung ucapannya. "Apa?"

"L-lo suka lagi,sama gue!" teriak Naruto disekitar taman membuat para pengunjung melihat mereka dan terdengarlah bisikan-bisikan setan disekitar taman(?).

"Kagak lah bego! Ngapain juga gue suka sama lo,najis gue!" Naruto tetap saja memandang aneh ke arah Sasuke, dan..

**PLAK!**

Sasuke menampar pipi Naruto untuk meyakinkan bahwa Naruto tidak kesurupan. "Ngapain lo tampar-tampar gue hah!? Kalau sampai pipi gue yang halus ini cacat tanggung lo!" Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung pamit ke kamar mandi untuk membuang isi perutnya setelah mendengar Naruto.

Setelah membuang isi perutnya Sasuke kembali. "Apa-apaan lo alay banget" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Dob,parah banget kata-kata lu!" Naruto hanya bisa memaki-maki ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

"Kampet banget si Teme,mentang-mentang gue jones! Awas aja dia," marah Naruto membara di dalam kamarnya.

**Ting **

Sedang asik-asiknya marah,terlintas sebuah lampu di kepala kuning Naruto membuatnya senyum seperti mayat busuk(?).

Naruto menuju meja belajarnya yang telah dilengkapi fasilitas komputer dan menyalakannya. Naruto terlihat seperti orang gila memainkan komputernya ditambah suara nenek sihir yang keluar dari mulutnya menambah kesan mengerikan terhadap keadaan Naruto yang sekarang.

**Kediaman uchiha**

Sasuke tengah memainkan komputernya dan sedang menjelajahi situs facebooknya, mata Sasuke terlihat biasa saja ketika melihat komentator setianya memuji-muji statusnya.

**Tring!**

Sasuke memicingkan matanya melihat pesan masuk di beranda facebooknya,Sasuke mulai membuka pesan tersebut dan melihat nama sang pengguna bertuliskan 'Sakura love Sakura' membuatnya tertarik ditambah foto profilnya yang terlihat cantik.

**Sakura love Sakura : Hai ^^**

**Sasuke prince tomato : Hn?**

**Sakura love Sakura : Boleh kenalan nggak?**

Sasuke berhenti sejenak ketika melihat pesan yang tertera di sana,ia merasa malas karena sepertinya teman chatnya itu termasuk fans nya.

**Sasuke prince tomato : Kalau nggak penting ya nggak usah!**

**Sakura love Sakura : Gomen! A-aku Cuma mau kenalan aja. Nggak maksud apa-apa kok!**

Sasuke merasa teman chatnya itu orang yang baik. Tak ada salahnya kan kalau mencoba kenalan sedikit sama orang?

**Sasuke prince tomato : Hn,baiklah.**

**Sakura love Sakura : Yatta! Aku sakura,kamu Sasuke kan?**

**sasuke prince tomato : Iya,**

Dan ternyata berchating ria dengan orang lain ternyata tak seburuk yang Sasuke kira,apalagi dengan cewek. Mereka saling menanyakan makanan favorite,hobi,bertuka foto,dsb membuat Sasuke merasa asik sendiri sekaligus bersemangat menjawabnya. Membuat Sasuke sangat sering mengunjungi facebooknya untuk berchatingan dengan teman barunya membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh walau hanya berkomunikasi lewat facebook.

**Flashback off**

"Teme bagaiman hubungan lo sama teman PDKT lo itu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya,karena sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang masa pendekatan oleh teman chatnya di Facebook,mau tak mau Naruto ikut bersemangat sekaligus mendukung percintaan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan lo kepo begini Dobe?" Naruto yang merasa di abaikan setelah mendengar perkataan Uchiha bungsu ini. "sejak lu punya temen PDKT!"

"Eh,Dob. Lo juga! Jangan mau jadi jones selamanya juga kali, atau jangan-jangan..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya membuat Saruto sifat keponya kambuh.

"Lo suka lagi,sama gue!" teriak Sasuke.

**PLAK**

"Kagak! Maho,lo mungkin yang diam-diam suka ama gue!" ucap Naruto seraya menampar pipi mulus Sasuke. "Kampret! Najis gue ama lo!"

~~0~~

**Sasuke prince tomato : Hai,Sakura-chan**

**Sakura love Sakura : hai juga Sasuke-kun ^^**

**Sasuke prince tomat : errr,Sakura kamu mau nggak ketemuan sama aku?**

**Sakura love Sakura : mau! Aku juga pingin banget ketemu Sasuke-kun! Pasti Sasuke-kun ganteng banget!**

**Sasuke prince tomato : ya,iyalah! Kegantengan aku kan sudah mengalahkan ketampanannya nabi yusuf!**

**Sakura love Sakura : oke deh,hari minggu kita ketemuan di 'Daisuki Cafe' jam 7 malam aja ya,di dekat Ichiraku ramen itu.**

**Sasuke prince tomato : Oke,gue tunggu besok #nggak sabar**

**Sakura love Sakura : Oke,jaa~**

**Sasuke prince tomato : Jaa~**

**Sasuke prince tomato : Off**

**Sakura love Sakura : Off**

Sasuke duduk di kursinya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar,kemudian..

"YAAAAAATTTTAAAAAAA" teriak Sasuke gaje membuatnya mendapat teriakan dari Ibunya.

**Esoknya **

"Eh,Dob! Gue di ajakin ketemuan sama Sakura ntar malem. Lo temenin gue beli parfum ya?" mohon Sasuke ketika jam pelajaran ke 3 di mulai. "Tapi lo traktir gue ramen ya?" Naruto berbisik ketika _Orochimaru sensei _sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

"Beres!" Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terlihat bersemangat.

**Bletak!**

Penghapus papan tulis sukses mendarat di kepala Sasuke dan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan. "Sasuke,Naruto banyak bacot lo pada! Sana keluar hormat di depan bendera sampe pelajaran gue selesai!"suruh Orochimaru,Sasuke ingin mengelak tapi keberaniannya menciut ketika melihat Orochimaru yang garang seperti ular.

.

.

Sasuke sudah membeli perlengkapannya untuk bertemu pujaan hatinya,Sasuke terlihat tampan berbalut celana jeans dan kaus di tambah jaket dark blue senada dengan rambutnya serta aroma parfum yang menyengat. Sasuke memandang dirinya penuh takjub,merasa kurang Sasuke menambahkan _gel _rambut di bagian belakang sehingga membuat rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya tambah mencuat ke belakang.

"Sip!"

~~0~~

Sasuke mengendarai mobil sportnya menuju tempat janjian yaitu 'Daisuki Cafe' tapi diperjalanan terdapat kecelakaan sehingga menimbulkan kemacetan membuatnya terlambat 15 menit. "Cih,kenapa ada acara macet segala sih!"

**15 menit kemudian**

Sasuke sampai di 'Daisuki Cafe' dan tengah mencari-cari seseorang berambut pink karna tahu dari foto profil Sakura. Sasukemengarahkan pandangannya ke penjuru cafe dan menemukanseorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah duduk di pojokan memainkan smart phonenya.

Sasuke merapikan baju dan rambutnya,kemudian menghampiri sosok yang duduk disana dengan gaya coolnya.

"Hai,Sakura-chan! Maaf aku telat," sapa Sasuke seraya memegang pundak gadis pink itu,membuat gadis pink itu menoleh ke aranya. "Oh! Hai Sasuke-kun,"

**Krik..krik...**

Suara jangkrik mengisi keheningan antara dua sejoli yang duduk berada paling pojok dengan situasi Sasuke membeku,sementara gadis pink itu tersenyum berbunga-bunga.

"APAYANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BAKA DOBE!"teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto yang tengah menyamar menjadi Sakura. "Sstt,Sasuke hari ini aku adalah Sakura. Bukankah kau mau bertemu dengan ku?"

"aku tak sudi bertemu denganmu! gue mau bertemu Sakura!" Naruto menggeleng-geleng melihat Sasuke yang sudah terlihat kacau. "Hm. Aku Sakura, kau mau bukti?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya terkejut ketika Naruto memperlihatkan isi percakapan mereka kemarin. Akhirnya,Sasuke yang merasa tak tahan lagi,langsung terkapar di lantai Cafe.

**Keesokan harinya**

"pagi Teme! Sudah bertemu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir. "Hn," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan tampang berantakan membuat para fansnya kecewa.

"Teme,kalau lo mau ketemu Sakura-chan lagi,lapor aja sama gue!" Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Kagak sudi gue ketemu sama Sakura yang jelas-jelas lo! Lo nggak mikirin perasaan gue yang udah terlanjur mencintai kemudian dipermainkan! Sakitnya tuh disini!"kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada nya.

"Ckck,teme kalau lo nggak mau sama Sakura lagi,mending sama gue." Canda Naruto,Sasuke tertohok. "kagak, makasih!" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto ke toilet untuk membuang isi perutnya sehabis mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar seperti nasi dicampur ice cream membuatnya mual.

"Pedih banget nasib lo bro!"tawa Naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke.

.

.

END

**Author POV**

**Haloo,minna-tan yang ganteng,yang centek,yang pas-pasan :v**

**Gimana,lucu nggak? Kalau ada yang suka tolong riview sebanyak-banyaknya! Pemenangnya akan langsung mendapat gelar 'fans gue' dari author #becanda broo.**

**RIVIEW! Suka,kagak suka onegaishimasu! #nunduk sedalem-dalemnya sampe pinggang kumat.**


End file.
